


Fixing His Own

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid walks into a tense situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing His Own

First Aid did not like the rift that had formed. He had not been on the battle field when it happened; the engagement had not been one that the full gestalt should have been necessary. Being in medical as casualties were brought back, he hadn't even felt the disruption until his full team was back in the base, three on one side, and one left alone. The chill in the air was palpable, making First Aid almost choose to return to Ratchet's side rather than face the hostile atmosphere.

::Hot Spot, why is Blades ostracized?::

His query opened a stream of the battle, showing Blades ignoring the fall back order, going after Vortex on his own, and being forced down. Only the intervention of the rest of the team had preserved Blades' aft, and none of the other three appreciated the added risk and fight time.

::I told him to apologize for ignoring orders,:: Hot spot added. ::He said he had his reasons, and he never asked for help.::

First Aid found himself looking at the ceiling, a method he had witnessed Carly using when she needed extra patience. It did not seem to do anything for increasing his tolerance, but the time to think opened up more avenues.

::Punishing him is not an adequate way to handle this, Hot Spot. Groove, do you really think he would endanger you knowingly? Streetwise, he is called more strongly than any of us to fight. We all must accept this, for all of us are one,:: First Aid said, opening the link to all his brothers.

::Don't need you sticking up for me, Aid,:: Blades growled.

::You need to be more polite!:: First Aid informed him, calmly but firmly.

The four, from their two different locations, looked to the medic between them. Then, slowly, all of them came close, pulled in by the logic and the need to be whole.

::Did have my reasons,:: Blades sent out on top of Hot Spot's ::We're a team and need to work like one:: which melted into First Aid's radiating invitation of togetherness.

Somehow, when the five mechs settled, Blades was in First Aid's space, the other three around them, and that seemed to feel more than right enough to wash away the animosity of earlier.

After all, he'd never be a decent medic if he couldn't fix his own team, First Aid had long ago decided.


End file.
